Everyone and Cassy
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Cassy. Overview Due to her constantly holding herself to high standards and high morals, she clashes with her teammates and is often the outcast from her team. Ariel Despite her conflict with Kia, Cassy bears no ill will to Ariel, even pitying her for putting up with Kia's torture. Even despite Kia's wishes and actions, Ariel and Cassy are close friends. It is implied that Kia is jealous of their friendship. In Charge It Up (Part Two), the two restrain Kia from attacking Chance. In Ultra Violet the two eat breakfast next to each other. Following the team disagreement in Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire, Ariel gives a friendly wave to Cassy after, before turning to follow Kia. In Waterloo, Cassy took pity on Ariel due to her losing her stuffed bear, and gives it back to her after finding it. In order to show off the power of her alliance, Kia commands Ariel and Glenda to shoot down Cassy, as well as Marc. In an alliance meeting in I Wanna Be Famous, Ariel asks for Cassy to join, but is shot down by Kia. Due to an injury Kia sustains from Atlas, Cassy must be Kia's understudy, angering her but delighting Ariel. As the two performed, Cassy had helped Ariel cope with her stage fright, as well as securing the win for their team. In The Tell Jar, they both expressed confusion over what Blaineley would do to Kia. Due to their strengthening bond, Kia worries that Cassy would have Ariel betray her in order to help Cassy and Trevin eliminate her. Despite her friendship with Cassy, Ariel did not turn on her sister because she was given a cookie to keep her in line. In Be Our Guest, Ariel finally gets her way and Cassy is able to join Kia's alliance, overjoying her, but depresses Cassy. The two are able to work together somewhat happily and often include Glenda in their conversations. Atlas Due to their kind natures, the two get along easily, despite Atlas' hotheaded nature. However, they do not interact often. In Be Our Guest, they work easily together to make the desert for their team after Ariel is taken away to the infirmary. Chance Due to being placed on opposing teams, and Chance being eliminated first, the two do not interact. However, in Charge It Up (Part Two), Cassy aids Ariel in restraining Kia from attacking him. Clarity Cole For the main article, see Cassy and Cole Derek Whereas a majority of her team brushes Derek off in I Wanna Be Famous due to assisting Kia in trying to eliminating Sareena, Cassy was the only contestant to great him and treat him kindly. This carries over into The Tell Jar. Geo Despite being on the same team, the two do not interact until Kia-Zilla, as they both bond over their fear of being an outcast to the team. Due to their bond, Cassy was one of the few to not vote for Geo or Glenda, therefore wasting her vote. However this fails as Geo is still eliminated due to Kia's efforts. Glenda Due to Cassy and Kia constantly clashing, she is often pulled into conflicts with Glenda due to her serving as Kia and Ariel's lackey. Although the two didn't interact for most of the first half of Camp Cash: Island, it is heavily implied that the two do not like each other due to their relationships with Kia. The two do not officially interact until Be Our Guest when Kia forces Cassy into her alliance, and due to their shared hatred of Kia and their current states, they start to bond. Kia For the main article, see Cassy and Kia Marc For the main article, see Cassy and Marc Sareena Despite not interacting with her, Cassy has a clear respect for Sareena, most likely due to to both of them resenting Kia. Trevin Despite Cassy loathing Trevin's self-centered personality just like everyone else, the two work together in The Tell Jar to campaign to eliminate Kia, even creating pins. Their plan seemingly works, as all the other team members wear a pin at the elimination ceremony, but it backfires when it is revealed that Kia was able to convince them to vote with her. Vanilla Due to being placed onto separate teams, the two do not interact for most of the first half of Camp Cash: Island. In Kia-Zilla, the two begin interacting due to Vanilla being too nervous to help her team due to her forgetfulness taking stage, and feeling obligated to be the hero, Cassy helps her, which indirectly causes her team to lose. Zyeb Due to their friendly and outgoing natures, Cassy and Zyeb quickly become friends, however Zyeb's crush on Kia can cause a rift between them. In Ultra Violet, after Violet's elimination, Zyeb politely encourages Cassy to talk about her relationship with Marc. However, in Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire, things take a turn for the worse as Kia and Cassy get into a fight, and Zyeb, with his great attraction to her, sides with Kia, angering Cassy. However, after this, the two are able to cooperate and work together.Category:Interactions Category:Everyone interactions